fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Galaxia's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then a Seedrian, a rabbit, and a bat descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying their wands. The first one was an 8-year-old Seedrian with light green skin, green hair with fuschia almost-budding roses on each side and aqua eyes, and a pair of clear glittering wings, wearing a green dress and matching shoes with white cotton balls, similar to Tinker Bell's outfit. Her name was Cosmo the Plant. The second one was 6-year-old rabbit with creamy fur, light brown markings around her face and at the tops of her ears, a white muzzle, a black nose, pink ear innards, brown eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings, wearing a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, an aqua bodice, a matching skirt, and orange ballet slippers, similar to Thumbelina's outfit. Her name was Cream the Rabbit, Cosmo's friend. The third and last one was an 18-year-old bat with black bat wings, orange-tan skin, white fur, long eyelashes, aqua blue eyes, and little pink lips, and a pair of clear, glittering wings, wearing blue eye-shadow, a pink tube top with a single strap on her left shoulder and a matching short skirt, similar to Crysta's outfit. Her name was Rouge the Bat, Cosmo and Cream's friend. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Mobian Girls!" Nathaniel announced. Cosmo was the first to land on her feet, Cream the next, and Rouge the last. "Mistress Cosmo, Mistress Cream, and Mistress Rouge!" Nathaniel finished. The Seedrian, rabbit, and bat flew over to the crib and looked at the hedgehog, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with peach skin, brown fur, brown quills, and black eyes, wearing a diaper, baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching hair band. Her name was Amy Rose. Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Rouge smiled. She, Cosmo, and Cream left the cradle and faced Edward and Giselle. "Your majesties!" said the Seedrian, rabbit, and bat, curtsying. Cosmo said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic green dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With emeralds upon her eyes Quills the color of the pinkest rose She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Cream's turn to grant Amy her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic aqua dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, the gift of song Melody her whole life long Her nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Rouge's turn to grant Amy her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could finish and grant the baby her wish, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Edward and Giselle were alarmed by what was happening. Even the Mobian girls didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil Sailor Scout in its place. The evil Sailor Scout was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, long, wavy, flowing, golden-orange hair with red at the ends, and red eyes, wearing a gold dress that seems to resemble armor more than a regular sailor fuku, matching boots, and a gold headdress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik. She also wears makeup that consists of orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow, and she also wears gold bracelets, a matching choker, belt, and brooch. Her name was Sailor Galaxia. Resting on her left shoulder was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of his hind paws and tail with his ovoid head featuring four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in his forehead. His ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. His name was Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. "Why, it's Sailor Galaxia!" Cream gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Rouge. Cosmo shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Baloo immediately shielded Knuckles from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Edward." said Sailor Galaxia. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Sailor Galaxia stopped when she saw the three Mobian girls and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Rouge angrily started to fly towards Sailor Galaxia, but she was held back by Cosmo. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Sailor Galaxia. "You weren't wanted!" said Rouge angrily. "Not what?" asked Sailor Galaxia. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, storking Meowth's back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Giselle stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Giselle. Then Sailor Galaxia stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Sailor Galaxia was planning to do to her. Then Sailor Galaxia spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her twelfth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Giselle, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Sailor Galaxia began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Prince Edward angrily. Then the guards approached Sailor Galaxia, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Sailor Galaxia. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Sailor Galaxia laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Meowth ran off to her lair. Giselle continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Prince Edward was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his adoptive daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Cosmo said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Rouge still has her gift to give." Prince Edward was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Rouge shook her head. "Oh no, sire." "Sailor Galaxia's powers are far too great," answered Cosmo. Cream approached Edward and Giselle. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Rouge to the front. "But..." Rouge stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Cream. "Yes, go on." agreed Cosmo. Rouge did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic pink dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked Sailor Scout's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs